1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image-processing system having an image processor, and a management communication apparatus connected to the image processor and also connected via a communication line to a management center, and more particularly to a rewrite of firmware in the image processor or the management communication apparatus.
2. Related Art
In a known system for managing an image processor, such as a copier, a printer, a facsimile, a digital multi-function machine, or a scanner, a management center remotely controls the image processor via a communication line. The system has an optional management communication apparatus externally mounted on the image processor to send usage state information, such as the number of generated printouts and fault information, from the management communication apparatus to the management center via the communication line.
In such a system, a rewrite of firmware in the image processor or the management communication apparatus is often performed according to the following method, in consideration of recovery from a failure of the rewrite. Specifically, an apparatus to be subjected to the rewrite is provided with a storage region for storing two firmware programs consisting of old and new firmware programs, and the old firmware program is replaced with the new firmware program when the rewrite is successfully completed.
Because so-called built-in devices, such as the image processor and the management communication apparatus, have small resources, it is important to make the most effective use of the resources. In the above-described firmware rewrite method, however, two firmware programs are included in one apparatus, thereby hampering effective use of the resources.